


The Gifts: Harry

by rosehedwig243



Series: The Gifts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years after the final battle, It's the Golden Trio's birthdays and each receive a special gift. This is Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts: Harry

Disclaimer: Not in any way, shape or form do I own the Harry Potter universe. That belongs to the amazingly gifted J.K Rowling. (But I do wish it was mine!)

A/N: This set around the holidays after Rose’s first year(closer to her second year) as it is 20 years after. So the year is 2018. This is my first fanfic, and I hope is it not too bad!  
I credit carryonwithyourknitting for the wonderful name of the owl Iah, which means moon in Egyptian.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ok, that comes to a total of 14 Galleons and 5 Sickles please”. Rose Weasley was shaken out of her thoughts by the voice of the cheery man who stood at the register. She handed over the amount gladly, knowing that her parents would reimburse her. After all, this was the family’s birthday present for Uncle Harry.

 

The present that she was alluding about was a beautiful, resplendent snowy white owl. Her parents had tasked her with buying her for him as they wanted to make up for Hedwig leaving.  
Harry couldn’t bear to talk of her death, so whenever the family mentioned it, she had ‘left’. Even though it was 20 years later, they thought it would be a nice gesture after all this time.

 

She left the Owl Emporium and entered the Leaky Cauldron. Flooing home with the said owl in its cage was interesting experience, to say the least. The owl was flapping hard and making quite a racket when she stepped out of the fireplace at Weasley Manor. Her home was gorgeous and sprawling, a far sight from the Burrow, where her dad, uncles and aunt grew up. Rose could hear her mother yelling at Ron, telling him to hurry up otherwise they’d be late for their best friend’s birthday. And if they were, be ready to run. Chuckling at her parent’s’ antics, she headed towards the sounds of their voices.

 

20 minutes later the family stepped out of the fireplace with the owl in tow. Molly came bustling in “Ah dears, hello! Put the owl over here with the rest of the presents”.  
“Thanks Ma!” Rose and Hugo exclaimed while hugging her.

 

They headed outside to join their extensive family underneath the marquee. Arthur, Bill & co, Charlie(still single), Percy and the girls, George & family were all there. They were just waiting on Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. They weren’t waiting long, as the Potters soon came out to join them. Greetings were made, the food was served and devoured and finally it was time for presents. They sat in the living room, Harry nearly done with his presents, except for the owl. He was blindfolded, and Rose fetched the owl. “Take the blindfold off now, Uncle H and look.” Rose instructed. He did so, and the gift that was placed in front of him brought tears to his eyes. He knew automatically who it was from, and Harry couldn’t thank them enough.

 

Her dear Uncle Harry jumped up, gathered Ron and Hermione in a bear hug, and the while with big, fat tears running down his face. “I can’t believe you guys did this! This is the best present ever, besides Hedwig!” The family gathered around oohing and aahing at the creature.  
“You don’t know how much this means to me! I will call her Iah”  
“Anything for our best friend, who has to put up with us”.  
And with that comment, laughs broke out in the large, loving happy family.

The End


End file.
